


Things Are Harder Without You Here

by clownkidzclub



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxious David Rose, Canon Queer Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Patrick Brewer is Gay, david has ABANDONMENT ISSUES, david rose needs a hug, patrick brewer is a good boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:27:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24541564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clownkidzclub/pseuds/clownkidzclub
Summary: “David…?”He didn’t answer. Fuck. I guess it was time he knew anyway. He’d rather Patrick not get too invested before he found out. Although it was probably a little late for that.----or; Patrick finds out David self-harms.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 7
Kudos: 135





	Things Are Harder Without You Here

**Author's Note:**

> ***TW*** mentions of self-harm!!! ((STAY SAFE!!)) 
> 
> a lot's been going on in the world right now, and i've been doing my part but its a lot sometimes.
> 
> i've been using david and patrick as a distraction kajshsgdg
> 
> enjoy~

“What happened to your wrist?” 

It was actually quite interesting to see how David’s self-harm history correlated with his romantic history. More often than not, he could use the “cat scratch” excuse. However, he rarely had to use it. His partners usually didn’t notice, or if they did they didn’t care. 

For the first month or so that he was with Patrick, he was clean. Patrick still noticed the scars, because of course, he did, but David was ready with the new and improved “I used to have a cat” excuse. It came with an eyebrow raise, but he still got off scot-free. 

But then he relapsed. 

It was that whole Rachel situation that caused it. Because he finally trusted someone. He was in love with someone. And then his world was flipped upside down. So he cut. And burned. And yeah it was a rough couple of days. 

Now they were back together though. Which should have caused him to stop. But it didn’t, and because he’s an idiot, they fooled around at the store, an hour or so after he cut. 

“David…?”

He didn’t answer. Fuck. I guess it was time he knew anyway. He’d rather Patrick not get too invested before he found out. Although it was probably a little late for that. 

“I scraped it on a rock.” 

Nope. I guess old habits are hard to get rid of. 

“A rock?” Patrick repeated suspiciously. 

Ok...ok. Let’s try this again.

“No. I uh...relapsed.”

“Relapsed?” He asked, confused.

“Yeah uh, I self-harmed again.” He let out a humorless laugh, “Not only am I devilishly handsome, but I’m also fucked up in the head.”

“You self harm?” His face wasn’t full of pity like David expected, but genuine hurt for him. “Why didn’t you tell me?” 

He was at a loss of words. He couldn't keep the walls up around Patrick. He didn’t really want to anyway. He was so tired of doing that. 

“I’m sorry…” He whispered into the darkness of the back room. Tears pricked at his eyes. “They usually leave when I do. I didn’t want you to do the same. Patrick wrapped his arms around him, pulling him into his chest. David could smell the fabric softener of his button-up. 

“You don’t need to apologize...I just wish you’d give me more credit than that. How long have you been…”

“Cutting? Um...since 8th grade? Around then anyway.”

Patrick swore under his breath. “That long?”

“Sorry.” Because that’s all he could think to say. This was all new to him. 

“You said you relapsed...that uh means you were clean before right? At least for a little.”

David nodded into his chest. 

“What made you start again?”

He could lie again of course, but he knew he shouldn’t. 

“Uh, you know the whole mess with your finance.” He muttered.

“Oh...oh...fuck. I’m so sorry. I knew it was bad but not that bad.” Patrick cringed.

“I’ll try to get clean again. You can pretend this never happened.” David added, his voice cracking. He’d gotten Patrick’s shirt wet with his tears.

“No David. I mean yeah, do that, but not for me! For you. God, I really am sorry. When I first noticed the scars I should have pushed harder.” 

David squeezed him tighter. “Shh. I’d have probably pushed away If you had. I'm not used to someone being so...kind to me.”

Patrick combed through his hair. “I’d do anything for you.”

The front door rang, announcing a new customer. David straightened and wiped his face. He kissed Patrick’s cheek and headed toward the front. Before he could leave, Patrick made for his wrist then decided quickly against it. He grabbed David’s elbow instead and spun him around.  
“We’re going to talk about this ok? And I’m going to help you In every way I can, David.” 

David nodded, unable to keep the smile from his lips. Patrick’s heart broke. It was such a simple promise but one David had probably never been given. He’d do whatever he could to keep that smile on his face. 

“Hello?” The woman called out, from the next room.

“Just a second!” They called out at the same time. They grind and the moment of synchronized speech. David indulged himself in one more kiss. Patrick happily obliged.

**Author's Note:**

> please tell me if any corrections need to be made!


End file.
